The present invention relates generally to the dance arts and more particularly to improvements in the appearance of a dancer""s foot.
In the dance arts such as ballet, modern dance, jazz and the like, the physical attributes of the dancer are of utmost importance. Desirable physical attributes of a dancer include a small to medium sized head, a long neck, proportionate torso, long legs which xe2x80x9cturn out,xe2x80x9d and most importantly, beautiful feet. The single most defining characteristic of a beautiful foot for dance purposes is the shape and extent of the arch. A well defined arch is known in the art as a xe2x80x9cbanana foot,xe2x80x9d referring to a foot with a marked arch on the bottom of the foot and a complementary smooth radius shape to the top or instep of the foot. Such a foot thus resembles the shape of a banana.
Sadly, the opportunities for a dancer are often limited by the dancer""s lack of the physical attributes just noted, especially in the area of the feet. For example, a dancer with exceptional dance abilities but who has relatively flat feet may be denied entrance to summer programs as a child, later be denied entrance into dance programs at universities, and ultimately be denied the opportunity to dance professionally. These opportunities are lost not because of the lack of dance ability, but rather because of a lack of an aesthetically pleasing foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 326,728 (J. J. Georges) discloses a pad attached to the top of the foot by straps for the purpose of giving a foot covered by a shoe a comely shape and preventing it from moving or sliding in a shoe or boot. The patent teaches that the shoe covers the pad. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 147,698 (J. B. Smith) and U.S. Pat. No. 374,106 (C. H. Winter) disclose pads to improve the form of the foot and to protect the foot from the laces of the shoe. In these patents, the shoe covers the pad and assists in holding same in place.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,658 (F. A. Larack) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,573 (F. D. ""Alessandro) address the discomfort a woman suffers in traditional high heeled shoes by providing cushioning pads or instep protectors that fit under the vamp portion of the high heeled shoe.
The prior art just noted teaches covering the foot with a traditional shoe or teaches relieving rubbing and irritation of the foot caused by the vamp of a high heeled shoe. However, the prior art above does not address improving the look of a substantially uncovered foot such as that of a dancer wearing a ballet slipper or pointe shoe. Further, quite unlike the shoes disclosed by the prior art just noted, a dance or xe2x80x9cpointe shoexe2x80x9d conforms to the arch of the foot, thereby providing little no support to the dancer""s arch and thus revealing the true shape of the bottom of the dancer""s foot. If the dancer""s foot be flat, a pointe shoe will reveal it. More specifically, every time a dancer""s foot is off the floor, it is pointed, thereby revealing the arch, or lack thereof.
What is needed is a way to improve the look of a dancer""s foot that is undetectable and that does not impede the dancer""s ability to perform intricate dance movements.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for improving the appearance of a dancer""s feet. By attaching a pad that has a curved top surface to the top of a dancer""s foot, the shape of the top of the dancer""s foot is improved. Additionally, the arch on the bottom of the foot appears more marked. The present invention can be employed with a wide variety of dance shoes and outfits to improve the appearance of a dancer""s feet.
In one form thereof, the invention resides in the combination of a dance shoe and a pad that is attached to the dancer""s foot. The dance shoe comprises a fabric material adapted to partially cover the foot of its wearer. A flexible sole is disposed on the bottom of the fabric and is adapted to conform to the shape of the arch of the foot. The fabric material terminates in a border which further defines an open top of the shoe and which is adapted to substantially expose the top or instep of the foot. The border also defines a vamp adapted to cover the toes. The pad is formed from a resilient and deformable material and is sized to substantially cover the top of the foot. The pad has an edge portion sized to be concealed under the border, whereby, when worn, the pad is substantially uncovered by the shoe and the shape and thickness of the pad augments the appearance of the top and bottom of the foot.
In a preferred form, the dance shoe further comprises a ribbon which is adapted to further conceal the edge of the pad. Ideally, the edge of the pad is either covered by the ribbon from the dance shoe or the border of the dance shoe, thereby being very difficult to detect and thus giving the foot a natural looking and aesthetically pleasing appearance. The curved appearance to the top of the foot is achieved by a pad whose top surface is curved, the pad tapering in thickness from its center to the edge.
More preferably, the pad can be made of foam or other suitable soft, resilient and lightweight material. This material is encased in cloth or fabric having a skin color. The pad includes a stretchable band attached thereto that is adapted to be placed around the foot and hold the pad in place.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a method of wearing a dance outfit to augment the appearance of a dancer""s foot. According to this method, a pad is attached to the top of the foot and thereby covers a portion of the top of the foot. A tight is donned over the pad, whereby the pad is concealed by the tight. Finally, a dance shoe having a substantially open top is worn over the tight, the pad being substantially or totally uncovered by the dance shoe. In this method, the top surface of the pad defines what appears to be the top profile of the dancer""s foot and the pad thus enhances the appearance of the top and bottom of the dancer""s foot.
More preferably, the method includes covering the side edges of the pad with the border of the shoe, the front edge of the pad with the vamp of the shoe, and the back edge of the pad with a ribbon of the shoe. In this manner, the edges of the pad are totally concealed from view and the pad is thus difficult to detect. Instead, the top of the dancer""s foot appears as though it were more curved than it actually is.
One advantage of the present invention is that it improves the appearance of a dancer""s foot yet does not interfere with intricate dance maneuvers such as brisxc3xa9, entrechat quatre and the like that a dancer must perform. The dancer simply puts the inventive augmentation pad on before his or her tights and then performs as usual. The pad is so comfortable and subtle that dancers forget they are wearing it.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it can be used with a wide variety of commercially available dance shoes. The inventive pad of the present invention conveniently tucks under the border of many available dance shoes and in some shoes is in part concealed by the dance shoe""s ribbon. The effect is that the dancer""s foot appears more like a desirable xe2x80x9cbanana foot.xe2x80x9d
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its cost. The pad of the present invention can be simply and cost-effectively manufactured from a variety of suitable materials.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it may afford career opportunities to a dancer with outstanding dance abilities but uncomely feet. By improving the aesthetic appearance of a dancer""s feet, the present invention can remove a significant obstacle to gaining entrance into a dance school or gaining a part in a performance. A dancer using the present invention can compete with dancers who were naturally endowed with more aesthetically pleasing feet.